


just hit it up like kalahari

by mrsgloomy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsgloomy/pseuds/mrsgloomy
Summary: Doyoung knows.He knows it's wrong.However, the way Johnny is pressing him against the bedroom's door and biting his neck feels... out of this world.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 25





	just hit it up like kalahari

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!!!!!!  
> this is the first fanfiction i've ever written in my entire life, so i hope y'all don't come for my neck hahaha.  
> i'm not fluent in english, so i'm sorry for the countless grammatical mistakes i know i made lmao
> 
> i'll be adding more tags in the next chapter.  
> i hope you like it :)
> 
> work title from niki's ['say my name'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1fUEMeA5cF8)

Doyoung knows.

He knows it's wrong.

However, the way Johnny is pressing him against the bedroom's door and biting his neck feels... _out of this world_.

He shouldn't be doing this, but he was craving for new adventures, new experiences, new _lovers_.

##

“I'm sorry babe," Doyoung says. “I have to stay in the office and try to solve some problems of my new case”.

There's a sigh on the other side of the call.

“It's okay, just don't get home too late.” his husband says, in a distant tone. “There's food in the fridge, good night.”

“Sleep we—” his husband ends the call before he can finish his sentence.

Doyoung puts his phone in the pocket of his slacks. He looks at himself in the mirror, he's in a bar, and not at the office like he said so to his husband. He starts to wonder why he's doing this. Why he's lying to his husband and going home with a man he just met at the bar, a man who paid for the four bottles of Heineken and two shots of Patrón Doyoung had.

Deep inside he knows why he's doing this. He's tired. Tired of the same old shit.

You see, Doyoung is in his mid thirties, he's been married for six years with the man he met at the library while he was studying for his bar exam 9 years ago. He's a successful attorney, he has a comfortable house, he has enough money to travel abroad when he's on vacation, and enough money to send to his parents on the other side of the world. But leaving those things aside, he feels like he has nothing. His marriage hasn't been the same since last year, and he really can't pinpoint the reason his husband has changed the way he looks at him, it looks almost _lifeless_ , like he has no energy left inside him to love Doyoung anymore.

Doyoung opens the tap and throws some water on his face.

It's an asshole move to fuck someone else just because he hasn't been getting any action, aside from quick handjobs before going to sleep, for the last five months. He knows it. However, he wants to have new experiences.

Experience, at least for a few hours, the illusion of being loved while he's being taken apart from inside.

He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath in through his nose and then let it out with through his mouth. He takes one last look at himself on the mirror before getting out of the toilet.

Once he's outside the toilet, it's not hard to spot Johnny from where he is, even though the man's back is facing Doyoung. Johnny is at least four or five centimeters taller than him, and, as the kids nowadays say, he has this _big dick energy_ around him that makes him glow.

This is all the important information Doyoung got from Johnny in their 2 hours conversation:

His name is John Suh, but prefers to be called Johnny, he's thirty five years old, works as literature teacher at NYU, and has been single for a year and a half. Never got married, but his last relationship lasted for four years. And he has the cutest laughter.

Doyoung told Johnny all the important informations about himself.

Well... okay, not _all_ of them. 

He didn't tell Johnny he was a married man. To Doyoung those are just details the other doesn't need to know, since they'll never see each other ever again.

He touches Johnny's left shoulder, and the other man turns his head to look at him.

"Hey!" Johnny says smiling. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They go outside to wait for the Uber to go to Johnny's house.

**Author's Note:**

> doyoung is an asshole in this fic lol
> 
> i decided to split this work into 2 chapters, i don't know why.
> 
> i'll be posting the second chapter soon.
> 
> if you have any constructive criticism don't hesitate to send it to me on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/mrsgloomy) or in the comments :)


End file.
